


Blue Loses Hope

by AnonymouslyAnonymous



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cherryberry - Freeform, Depression, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Forced Bonding, Forced Soul Sex, HoneyBerry, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Incest, Multi, Psychological Torture, Rape, Sanscest - Freeform, Soul Bond, Spicyhoney - Freeform, Suicidal Thoughts, Swapcest - Freeform, Threats of Violence, papcest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 20:39:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15227436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymouslyAnonymous/pseuds/AnonymouslyAnonymous
Summary: Blue has had enough. Between the pain and awaiting a reset, Blue has nothing to hope for. Sad ending.(A gift for Vidoxi.) (Takes place in their fic, "Blue Gets Tortured")





	Blue Loses Hope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vidoxi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vidoxi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Blue Gets Tortured](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6926257) by [vidoxi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vidoxi/pseuds/vidoxi). 



> This story is for the wonderful, talented Vidoxi and is inspired by their fic, "Blue Gets Tortured." It's such a sad fic and I love the angst! If you haven't read it, you really should!!

Pain. That's all that greeted him since the latest reset. Hell, that’s all he can remember. A loud grunt had stirred some complex feelings deep within his SOUL. Feelings like, despair, anger, sadness, fear, and hurt. 

“damn, blue, you’re taking this like a champ.~” Blue had heard his copy cheer beside him. Blue swallowed, the need to throw up growing with each second. 'Oh, yeah…’ the small skeleton monster thought bitterly, ‘I deserve this.’ Tears threatened to fall from his once bright blue eye sockets. 

“sans, fuck!” His brother moaned. That’s when reality sunk in. Ecto-flesh squelched disgustingly as Papy gently pulled out and lazily thrusted back in his unwilling partner. Blue remembered now. His own brother was on top of him, Blue’s stumps of legs spread apart, raping him. 

Blue didn’t care anymore. A sharp thrust caused him to wince. It was sick and disgusting. Papy gently nipped on his vertebrae. It sent a somewhat pleasurable jolt through his, otherwise, numb bones. 

Tears wouldn’t quit falling. Blue was so tired. So...broken. Blue wondered what he did to deserve this. He guessed he was a bad person. Papy’s body tensed. Blue knew what that meant; his brother was close. “b-blue! s-summon your S-SOUL for me!” Papy moaned. Blue tensed up, his bones rattling with his tremors.

No, no, no, no, NO! Papy couldn’t be serious! What part of him didn’t he already soil?! Blue thrashed about. “No! Papy, please! I-” Blue was cut off by a harsh slap. His head jerked back. “do what I say, bro.” Papy growled, his pacing becoming erratic. Blue whimpered pathetically, his resolve finally broken. 

Blue summoned the cyan colored construct directly in front of Papy. Papy grabbed it and gently massaged it. Blue moaned in pleasure. Papy summoned his own SOUL, his thrusts were harder now. “shit, fuck, damn it bro! you love my cock, don't you? do you want big bro to fill you up?” Papy teased him mercilessly. 

Blue struggled against the inevitable. Papy had released his hold on both of their throbbing SOULS. The two constructs melded together. This sent Papy over the edge. Papy gave one final, deep thrust and spilled his seed deep inside his brother with a rather unsavory groan. Blue’s eye sockets shot open. 

Papy’s SOUL released its own load. Blue moaned at the warm, invading feeling. Papy exerted enough will for their SOULS to bond. That’s when he felt it. Papy’s will sinking into the culmination of his being. When the two SOULS disconnected, Blue felt full. Dirty, even.

“see ya, tomorrow, little bro.” Papy sneered. “and don't even think about escaping, if you even can. I bonded our SOULS. If you leave, I will always know where you are.” Papy’s right eye socket started glowing a dangerous orange color. Blue whimpered at the threat. His body was sore, gross, and he just wanted a shower for God's sake.

Blue shifted uncomfortably, Papy's cum trailing down his stumps. His ecto flesh had yet to dissolve. Yup, Blue winced, his vaginal opening sore, he tore something. Great... The collar he had on was digging into his neck, which added to the overall wrongness. A dam had finally broken in him. He had curled up in himself, his arms wrapping around what was left of his legs. Blue sat like that and sobbed for what seemed like hours. 

Papy knew better. Blue had no reason to leave. No one would miss him. Blue really was alone, wasn’t he? Those painful thoughts held no comfort as Blue slipped into unconsciousness, praying for another reset.

\----

“heya, blue!” Blue's eye socket shot open at his copy’s gruff voice. Red smirked, his sharp teeth causing Blue to shrivel up in fear. Blue had enough of the torture. 

He tried to sit up, but couldn’t seem to find his balance. It was difficult when you had your hands tied up behind you. Red helped him sit up, his grin more lecherous than when Papy was raping him. 

Red crawled towards Blue and smirked, his body glowing a cherry color. “my heat cycle started. wanna help?” Blue shook his head in a panicked manner. “W-What about my brother? Won’t he be mad?” Red’s expression soured. “he doesn’t care about you. besides, my bro is keeping him preoccupied.” As if to prove a point, a rather loud moan echoed down the tiny clearing. 

Blue flinched. The last thing he wanted to hear was their brothers fucking. Red climbed on top of the shaking skeleton. “ya know, you have a lot of spunk. hell, i couldn't even do half the stuff your brother has let you get away with.” Red said, as if that was supposed to bring him some comfort. Red tenderly kissed Blue's cervical vertebrae. 

Blue jolted at the unwanted pleasure. “relax, babe. i will make sure it feels really good.” Blue struggled. He wanted to get away from these creeps!!! “Red, please! No more! I can't take it-!” Red hushed him with a sudden kiss, their teeth clicking together roughly. 

Red pulled away and grinned. Blue was crying. He just wanted this to be over with.  
“not much of a fighter, huh? perfect.” Red leaned in and stared at Blue rather seductively. “don’t fight it. just let it happen.” 

Nothing could be heard except loud grunts and the obnoxious moans of the two Papyrus. 

\----

Blue secretly wondered what would happen if he somehow managed to dust himself. What would his brother do? Blue scoffed at the idea. Papy wouldn’t miss him. He would turn his affections to Boss. 

Blue curled up into a ball and just sobbed. Why? Why? Why?! Why did it hurt so bad?! Why did his brother not care about him? Was Blue this despicable monster? Tears fell down in clumps, Blue’s body shaking.

The door to the basement opened. “heya, bro.” The voice caused Blue’s SOUL to sink. Papy walked down the stairs and to Blue, his steps filling the tiny monster with dread. “how ya holding up?” Papy smirked. Blue glared at him. “Why?”

“hmm? why what? you're gonna have to clarify what you mean, bro.”

“Why would you do any of this?? Am I really that horrible?!” Blue screamed. Papy simply stared at him, unamused. “because, dear brother,” Papy punctuated the word with a harsh kick to Blue’s ribs, “i can. it's just a game i am playing. when the world resets, you won’t remember it and i can repeat this all over again.” Blue whimpered. 

“you did nothing wrong. i wanted to have some fun. that is all. if you want to blame yourself, fine. but suffer in silence.” Papy turned and walked away. He slammed the door shut, the force vibrating the walls. 

That night, Blue cried himself to sleep, clutching the remains of his leg.


End file.
